1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a system that integrates the graphical content from one application into the graphical scene of another application and particularly a system that extracts the 3D objects and materials that make up the images generated by a first application from its graphics data stream and fuses them into the second application.
2. Description of the Related Art
Customers often have many forms of related data ingested and presented by separate applications in separate windows, and even on separate computers in separate locations. For example, in the automotive industry, aerodynamics and crash analysis for a single car might be done using separate data sources and be analyzed in separate applications. If these analyses could be more integrated, it would speed up the decision cycle. In practice there may be many more than two data streams or two applications. This problem becomes even more difficult when the data streams represent 3D information.
What is needed is a system that can integrate the view of these stovepipe applications and particularly when three-dimensional (3D) displays are involved.